wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathusala, The Scarlet Hero
Mathusala, Briefly known as Captain Luc ValonForth during his service to Prince Arthas, is the son of the blacksmith Mortimer. As a teenage boy he swore to take vegence for his brother believed to be butchered by orcish Death Knights. He called out to any powers to give him the strength to take vengeance on the band of orcs and was blessed with the power of the light as well as some more sinister powers... History The Path of the Righteous Five years prior to the first war, Mathusala was born in the small but then pleasant town of Dark Shire. He grew up knowing no evils as he turned into his fathers ideal apprentice. Mortimer thought he was blessed to have such a healthy child, especially after his wife Isabelle died in child birth. However when the Orcs poured through the Dark Portal into Azeroth, Mathusala was forced to evacuate his small village to flee to the northern settlements in Lorderon. His father was not so lucky as he was cut to pieces defending a quickly formed barricade. Mathusala and his older brother, Deathecus, went north to the outskirts of Tyr's Hand. There they set up a small farm and tried to continue their lives as normal. For many years they lived in peace and prosperity. They learned of the triumph of the Orcs in the first war and were on guard with the rest of the populace. However, this was not to be such as a band of free Orc death knights came and ravaged Mathusala's house when he was away collecting firewood. Believing his brother to be dead, Mathusala set out with nothing but his blacksmiths hammer to confront and defeat the Orc Death knights. On the way he prayed for whatever greater beings there were to lend him strength in his vengeance. He felt new hope from an unknown power as well as what he believed to be the Holy Light almost immediately. He brought holy wrath unto the Orcish renegades without mercy and left none alive to tell the tale of his fury. He returned to his farm and burned it after taking what supplies he could from its dwindling stores. Entering the vast forests of Lorderon he began to experiment with his new powers. Some came easily like the power to heal and strengthen his focus, others took years to master like his ability to freeze air itself. By this time the second war was over and he decided to join the military as a private under the false name Luc ValonForth. Having been alone so long had made him edgy for combat and during one practice session he nearly decapitated a man with his new found strength. He was called to the capital by Lord Uther to be Arthas' sparing partner. He trained the only twenty four year old man to duel with extreme proficiency and elegance. Having turned thirty just that year Mathusala was proclaimed Arthas' personal captain at arms. The men grew to have an unbreakable bound and were never able to beat the other by the time Arthas was made a full paladin. The Path of the Fallen Though happiness had been found, peace did not endure. The last of the Orc rebels attacked the city of Strahnbrad making quite clear that they thought the Alliance not capable of defending themselves. Arthas and Mathusala were called to action by Lord Uther to stop these monsters from doing anybody harm. The young prince and his captain defeated the black drake Searinox to retrieve its heart for the dwarf Feranor Steeltoe to forge into an orb of fire. Arthas used this magical item to kill the blackrock orc blademaster leading the raids, while Mathusala commanded the forces assaulting the Orcish encampment. However, a more sinister threat arose in the form of the plague of undeath. Jaina and Mathusala were sent to join Arthas, now 23 years old, in order to investigate the strange plague in the northlands. They fought an undead army at a plague-infested granary. They encountered the necromancer Kel'Thuzad in the town of Brill and pursued him to the prime grain distributor of the region, Andorhal, after dealing with a huge abomination. Kel'Thuzad had already infected the stored grain in Andorhal and shipped it out to the outlying villages. Before Arthas killed him, Kel'Thuzad spoke of Mal'Ganis, a Nathrezim demon who led the Scourge. Jaina and Arthas travelled north to confront him in Stratholme, Leaving Mathusala behind to organize the defense of the region. He heard daring tales of Arthas' defense of Hearthglen, his massacring of the populace of Stratholme, his disbanding of the Knights of the silver hand. Mathusala was sent a message to rejoin Arthas as he launched an assault on Northrend itself. Mathusala was honor bound under his alias, Luc ValonForth, to follow Arthas and serve him. Landing in Northrend he was amazed at Arthas' lack of feeling and bravado he had come to know from the prince. However, after they met Muradin and his remaining dwarves things changed to a faster paced uphill war against the undead hordes. After constructing a new base an emissary from king Teranus arrived and told Mathusala that by Lord Uther's request, the entire expedition was to pack up and leave. Knowing the undead to be guarding the path to the ships, Mathusala proposed to hack threw the small forest to the south. This would allow them to repair the ships after they got through. Arthas returned and was furious at the news. He left the camp with Muradin and left Mathusala to his work. When the woods were almost clear they heard explosions from the other side of the forest. charging threw they saw Arthas and Muradin engaged in battle with hideous creatures. Entering combat Mathusala slew one of the beasts bearing down on Arthas. He was told like the rest of his men to stay and defend the camp while Arthas located and claimed Frostmourne. However with Mal'Ganis on the doorstep it became almost impossible to hold the camp and Mathusala ordered a secondary Barricade built near the way gate. His assumption was correct because only moments after the barricade was completed they were forced to defend it from the now broken through undead. With time running out Arthas returned sword in hand and set about the monsters with ease. Thanks to the relative quickness of the counter attack, most of the base was still intact. Arthas lead the rest of his survivors on an attack against Mal'Ganis' fortress to the north and though almost all his troops were gone, managed to confront the Dreadlord in combat. Mathusala, injured and racked with mental torment from voices in his head, Fled to a goblin facility. Begging for a ship to take him home he was forced to pay almost all the money he had to catch a ride on the nearest Zeppelin. Heading home he healed himself with his light granted powers and made ready to give the news to king Teranus. Sadly Arthas, now a death knight of the scourge, Made it to Lorderon before Mathusala and murdered his father. The Path of the Broken coming Tomorrow... The Path of the Crusade coming soon... The Path to the Dawn coming soon... The Cult of the Damned coming soon... The Path to Redemption coming soon... The Path of the Hero coming soon... The Ashbringer coming soon... The Path to destiny coming not to soon The end of days coming not to soon Personality Mathusala is known to be honorable to every race, uncharacteristically compared to other scarlet crusade members. He is very quite do to his experiences and his indomitable force of will that keeps him free of the litch king and bound to the light yet still able to control his death knight powers. He is known to go into fits of insanity, raving about the Ashbringer, Arthas, Helena, and most of all the unquenchable thirst to kill. being skilled in every weapon, he has forged his own sword which he calls Crimson Justice . He is known to now use any means nessesary to achieve his goals, even sacrafice those he loves. However there is some part of him that obviously grieves for what he does but another part simply laughs at their foolish misfortune. Quotes * "You cannot win Valdelmar!" * "I sense corruption in the Crusade. we must take caution." * "The next Ashbringer will be me!" * "Feel The Wrath of the Crusade!" * "If we are to bring about a new order we must remove key Highlords quickly." * "well well now, I shall teach you your final lesson. I am both Death knight and Paladin, both good and evil, now face Crimson Justice and begone!" * "To hell with the undead! we'll cut our way through the woods men!" * "Have faith Brothers of the crusade, Today we shall retake the town of Retholm! Let none stand in the way of your fury, Death!!!" * "To those about to give their lives defending this city, I salute you." * "Stand Firm and we shall prevail one way or another." * "Even lord Hood could not hold that city for more than a day, the undead infest every corner of it. He had the whole alliance army at his back and half of the scarlet crusade as well. Will you fight should the time come? Will you risk your lives defending loved ones from the undead? Or will you stand by your false belief that most of us conspired to kill the Ashbringer? We shall. But the question is, will you? The List * Age: 38 * Relatives: Mortimer (Father deceased) Isabelle (Mother deceased) Deathecus Grimhammer (Brother) * Titles: The Scarlet Hero, The Argent Champion, The Chosen One, The Black Rider * Aliases: Luc ValonForth, Dorithumar Brightsword * Allies/Friends: Highlord Taelan Fordring, Crusader Lord Valdelmar, Highlord Alexandros Morgraine, Darion Mograine, Renault Mograine, Mataus the Wrathcaster, Scarlet commander Marjhan, Commander Eligor Dawnbringer, Carlen Redpath, * Beliefs: The Holy Light. * Personal obsessions: Finding the Ashbringer, Reforming the Scarlet Crusade in his Vision * Professions: Miner, Blacksmith, Named his Sword Crimson Justice Category:Alliance